Years of Love
by She's From Ouran
Summary: Bending school now open! Aang and Katara slowly fall in love but will it all change when Zuko and Azula become jealous and try to break them up? Kataang, and a little bit of Sukka or Soki. However you want to say it.


**Preschool**

Zuko couldn't help but stifle a laugh when his brother Aang flew off the swingset and landed face first in the dirt. "Dis is NOT funny, Zuko!" Aang complained. Katara jumped off of her swing and picked Aang up. Zuko quickly jumped onto her swing.

"Hey, Zuko! Dat's MY swing!"

"Not anymore!" Zuko laughed. Toph stomped her foot, sending a wave of mud heading towards Zuko. Suki pushed him out of the way before it could hit him.

"You guys!" Suki complained. "Be nice!" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"In your dweems, Suki. Why don't you go pway wif Sokka?"

"Because Sokka isn't here today. Or I would." Aang stood up and marched straight to Katara. She wiped the mud off of his face and he smiled.

"Katawa, can you tell Zuko to stop being mean?" Aang pouted.

"Zuko, stop being mean!" Katara yelled.

"Maybe if you say pweese, he'll stop!" Azula said.

"Or maybe not," Zuko remarked. The recess bell rang and everyone but Aang and Zuko ran inside.

"What's da matter, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Evewyone thinks I'm a meanie. I don't wike it."

"Twy to be nice then!"

"How?"

"Don't push people off the swings or hurt them wif fire!"

"Aw, but dat's fun!" Zuko and Aang walked into the classroom. Aang's eyes got big when he saw her sitting next to Haru. He walked over to her other side only to see Jet. They played with her hair loopies while she laughed, and Aang didn't like it. He made a little ball of air in his hands. He blew it into Haru while Zuko used a fire whip on Jet.

"Is dis seat taken?" Aang asked Katara politely.

"It was," Katara snickered. Aang and Zuko sat on either side of Katara. With a puff of smoke, the preschool teacher, Iroh, came into the room.

"Hello, children. We are going to practice some techniques today." Aang raised his hand. "Yes, Aang?" Iroh asked.

"What is a 'tecknik'?" he asked.

"A technique is a way of doing something."

"Oh."

"Would all of the airbenders come to the front of the room?" Aang stood up. Iroh sighed. "Is that it?"

"Mister Iroh, Aang is the last airbender," Katara said smartly.

"Oh. Right," Iroh rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed to be outsmarted by a four year old. "Now, Aang, can you make a circle of air?" Aang blew Iroh into the wall. "Okay, that's enough practice for you. What about the waterbenders?" Katara's hair loopies swayed side to side as she walked to the front of the room. Aang gaped at her hair until Iroh waved his hands in front of his face. "You can take your seat, Aang."

"Oh. Wight." Aang sat at his seat and watched the beautiful Katara struggle to pull the water with her fingers. Ever since that beautiful moment, Aang knew he would love her forever.

**First Grade**

Suki and Katara stood together near the swingset, far away from any of the boys. "So, Suki," Katara began, "do you think I'm too young to like someone?"

"Depends," Suki replied, "is it Sokka?"

"No. He's my brother." "Right. Who is it?"

"Aang…" "You like the kid with the arrows?"

"Um, yeah. A little."

"Oh. I'd say you're not too young… Hey, does Sokka ever talk about me?"

"Well, duh. He can't STOP talking about you."

Over on the other side of the playground, all of the guys plus Toph and Yue were sitting in a circle, chatting. "So," Aang said to Toph, "you can earthbend?"

"Why, yes I can, Twinkletoes."

"Cool."

"Why are we just sitting around talking when we could be shooting fire and earth and air at Suki and Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Because!" Sokka replied. "Suki may not even like me right now, and if you guys attack, she assumes I was a part of it. And I don't wanna make her not like me even more."

"I thought you liked me!" Yue pleaded.

"Um, yeah. I do. It's just that…" Sokka's voice trailed off.

"Hey!" Aang yelled to Katara. "What's up?" Katara started to laugh.

"Nothing much!" she yelled back to Aang.

"Smooth. Real smooth, Twinkletoes," Sokka said.

"Hey!" Toph shot a rock into Sokka's foot. Sokka threw his boomerang at Toph's knees. She caught it and Sokka ran away, crying. Toph threw the boomerang after him, and to her surprise, it hit him and came back to her.

"Does anyone know if Katara likes me?" Aang asked.

"Aren't you a little young to have a crush?" Zuko asked.

"No…" Aang replied.

"Well, Twinkletoes, why don't you ask her?"

"What? No!"

"C'mon, I can tell if she's lying. I'll go with you."

Katara got really nervous as Aang and Toph approached. "I gotta go potty," Suki said as she ran to Mister Iroh.

"Hi, Aang," Katara said.

"Hi, Katara," Aang replied. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?"

"Um, no…"

"Oh." Aang sighed and started to walk back until he heard Toph begin to speak.

"You're lying."

Just when Katara thought Aang was out of earshot, she said, "Okay. I do. But does he like me?"

"Um, duh! Have you seen him stare at you?"

"He stares at me?" Aang's face turned beet red. He snuck up behind Katara after Toph and she were done talking. He planted a kiss on her cheek and now it was her turn for her cheeks to flush with red.

**Fifth Grade**

Aang and Katara had started working together in waterbending, while Zuko and Azula worked on their firebending. Toph was forced to work with Haru when earthbending, and Suki and Sokka worked together trying out some fighting techniques. Aang had fallen in love with Katara over the years, and Katara was starting to feel the same way. Aang had created a water heart for Katara, and then she knew she truly loved him. On the other hand, in Sokka's life, Yue had gotten turned into the moon (long story). Sokka was getting closer to Suki and Toph was getting jealous. Haru was trying to get to Katara along with Jet and Zuko. They should just give up, if you ask me. "Hey Katara," Aang said one day.

"Yeah?"

Aang leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He then sat up like nothing happened.

"Hey Aang," Katara replied.

"What?"

Katara stood up and kissed him on his arrow, which glowed for about five seconds. She then ran away, shocked that she actually kissed a boy. Not on the lips, but who cares? Aang ran after her, but she was too fast.

Aang and Katara had pretty much mastered waterbending, but Aang insisted he kept practicing with Katara for at least another year, because frankly, he didn't want Toph to pummel him and call him Twinkletoes every other minute. And he knew Haru would be mad about the whole him and Katara thing.

Zuko and Azula were getting very jealous of the time the two were spending together. They made a plan to separate them and do the unspeakable. During recess, Azula grabbed Katara and dragged her to the same exact spot that Aang had kissed her on the cheek in first grade. "So!" Azula said. "How's it going with Aang?"

"Um, good. Why do you care?" Katara replied.

"I'm just making sure your heart doesn't get broken, like the last person to date Aang."

"What?"

"You haven't heard? Well, I should tell you why Toph calls Aang Twinkletoes. They were dancing when Aang mysteriously vanished while she was turned around. She said she found him on the balcony dancing with Suki."

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Meanwhile, Zuko took Aang to where he had kissed Katara for the second time. "So, Aang. I hear you and Katara are a thing now."

"Yup. I'm really happy, too."

"That's great. Hey, there's a dance on Saturday at the ballroom downtown! Wanna come? You can bring Katara!"

"Okay, sure."

"Great! Just don't tell her about it, okay? I want her to be surprised."

"Okay!"

At the dance, Katara wore the most beautiful dress Aang had ever seen. He grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him. They began to dance until Katara was turned around and Azula grabbed Aang's wrist and Zuko took his place. Azula took Aang out to the balcony. "What are you doing?" Aang asked. Azula tied one of his hands tightly to the railing.

When Katara turned around, she gasped and looked for Aang. "Where is he?" she asked.

"How should I know? But I did see him going with Azula out to the balcony…" Zuko replied. Katara walked out there, only to see Azula and Aang kissing. She gasped and Aang kicked Azula in the leg. She had taken away his bending somehow. Aang ran after Katara, but she was already out the door. He found her sitting on the curb, crying. "Why, Aang?" she asked.

"I swear—Azula grabbed me and tied me to the balcony!"

"Then why didn't you use your bending?"

"She punched me or something and my bending was gone!"

"Why should I believe you?" Aang sighed and tried to airbend, but he couldn't. Katara gasped but figured Aang was faking. "How do I know you're not faking?"

"Like I would pretend like that. Please, just trust me, Katara!"

"Okay, fine. I trust you. But if you're lying, I will never talk to you again."

"I'm not lying. I can't lie straight when I'm looking at you." Katara flashed a smile that soon turned to a frown.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Kind of." Aang's face turned redder than Katara's beautiful dress. For some reason Aang couldn't help but give Katara a kiss, and she shoved him away.

"In case you are lying."

**Eighth Grade**

Aang waited patiently outside the women's restroom for Katara to come out. They had gotten Valedictorian and Salutatorian, and they were going to come up with a great way to get back at Zuko and Azula. Katara came out in a dress similar to the one she wore when Zuko and Azula tried to break Aang and Katara up. Aang let out a long whistle. "Do you like it?" Katara asked.

"No," Aang replied sarcastically. "I just whistled at Azula's dress." Azula's dress looked like a vampire that had too much black licorice threw up on her. Her blush was white, almost sparkling, and her eyes and lips were black. Katara let out a chuckle and Azula snapped her neck and gave Katara a long glare.

"What's her problem?" Toph asked.

"Nobody knows," Aang replied. Just before they went up to give their speeches, Katara gave Aang a kiss on his lips.

"Good luck," she said.

"You too." They made their way onto the stage and took their seats. Mister Iroh announced Aang and Katara to come up and give their speeches. After Aang had said his speech, he kissed Katara on the cheek and the whole crowd 'awed'. After Katara had finished her speech, she gave Aang a kiss on his cheek. Again the crowd 'awed' as Azula rolled her eyes. Afterwards, Katara dragged Aang by the wrist to come and see her grandmother. They talked for a little while until Iroh appeared behind them.

"Congratulations," he said, "I always knew you two would make Valedictorian and Salutatorian. And, I always knew you two would become a great couple." He patted them on the back. It was Aang's turn to drag Katara behind him. He dragged her all the way to his uncle, who happened to be Mister Iroh. He bowed politely and Iroh bowed back.

"Uncle Iroh," Aang began, "I'd like you to properly meet Katara, my girlfriend."

"It's been a real pleasure to teach you all these years," Iroh shook Katara's hand.

"It's been a real honor to learn from a master!" Katara replied excitedly.

Aang and Katara had planned to go to the same high school, but they wouldn't have many of the same classes. Aang would need to learn as much as he could about firebending and earthbending, while Katara had to worry about tutoring young kids (she had already mastered waterbending and couldn't really learn any more about it). That high school was different, though. Each boy and girl got separate rooms, boys' rooms on one side of the hallway, girls' on the other side. Thankfully, Aang got put with Jet to his left, Zuko to his right, Katara straight across, Toph to her left, and Suki to her right. Sokka was quite a ways away, along with Yue and Haru.

**Ninth Grade**

Aang could not get used to this new school. Whenever he attempted to make a single puff of fire appear or one little pebble float, nothing would happen. His teachers felt he needed a lot more practice, especially seeing as he's the Avatar. However, Katara's tutoring was really paying off. She'd already taught four or five kids level five skills, and one other kid had already mastered the skill. She'd be done working by noon, and she'd always do the same thing. She'd meet Aang in the lunchroom. She'd even started attending his afternoon classes, just to be with him. She'd sit and watch during his fire training and earth training, but she really learned a lot during his history classes.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang said excitedly. "I have great news!"

"Really? What?" Katara replied.

"I'm up to level five in my earthbending training!"

"That's great! What about fire?"

"Level four. Tomorrow, though, it'll be level five!" Katara always had to miss the morning training that Aang did, and it always seemed he made the most progress then. Later that evening, Katara knocked on Aang's door.

"Aang? Are you in there?" Aang opened the door. He peeked outside, then opened the door fully.

"Katara! What are you doing here?" "I live across the hall. Plus I came to see you do some firebending."

"Oh. Okay. Here goes…" Aang created a fire whip and swung it around. Then he formed a big heart and started to write something inside of it. Katara gasped as she read the words out loud.

"Katara will you go to the Bending dance with me? Yes! I will!" Aang kissed Katara and gave her a huge hug.

"So," Aang asked, "Would you like to splash innocent people at the fountain?" Katara shook her head deviously. Aang held Katara's hand tightly all the way down to the fountain. They found Haru, who was asleep on the edge of the square fountain. Katara pulled her arm back, gathering the water. She snuck her arm out slowly, making the water drift over to Haru. She moved her hand down until the water was right over Haru's body. The squeezed her hand tight and the water wrapped around Haru, who was now slightly awake. Katara pulled her arm back and the water all around him popped like a water balloon.

"HEY!" Haru yelled. "WHO DID THIS?" Aang couldn't help but chuckle. Haru followed the voice and tracked down the bush they were hiding behind. Haru grabbed Aang's shirt collar, held him up, and then screamed. Aang fell to the ground and looked around to Katara, who used her octopus arms to give Haru a wedgie. She winked at Aang and dropped him on the ground. They ran as fast as they could back to their dorm rooms. "Night," Aang said breathlessly.

"Good night," Katara said. She gave him a quick kiss before going into her dorm room for the night.

Senior Graduation

Aang came into the auditorium looking very upset. "What's the matter, Aang? Katara break up with you last night?" Zuko chuckled at his joke.

"No," Aang replied, "I have to move away."

"Why?"

"I'm the Avatar. I knew it would come up someday…"

"What would?" Katara walked up.

"I'm sorry, Katara… I have to go."

"I'll go with you!"

"I don't think you can…"

"Aang, I won't leave without you."

"Okay."

**"Jail"**

After the graduation, Aang and Katara took off together. They would mostly hide in caves, lucky to find a nice inn or hotel to stay at. One night, Katara said to Aang, "What do you think is going on with the rest of them?"

"The rest of who?"

"Our class. We should send them a message. We have been away for such a long time…"

"Oh. Right. Here, I'll write a letter to them and see how things are going. Anything you'd like me to add? Because I'll make sure it's in there…"

"No. You write what you want to."

The whole cave was quiet except for the scratching of a feather on a piece of parchment. Katara walked slowly over to where Aang was writing and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, Katara."

About a week later, the bird Aang had sent out finally returned. There was a note from Sokka tied to its leg. Aang read it aloud with Katara over his shoulder. "We're doing great, Aang and Katara. Good luck on your adventures. Since you left a year ago, Toph and Haru got married. I proposed to Suki, and Zuko and Azula are still… searching. When are you guys coming back? It's really lonely out here without you guys. Sincerely, Sokka."

"Wow," Katara gasped. "That much happened in one year?"

"I guess so," Aang replied. He got up, a little jealous of the fact that Sokka and Toph were already married or nearly married. He sent Sokka a note saying that he proposed to Katara and were waiting to get back for the wedding. He accidentally fell asleep on top of the note, and he didn't realize that Katara had taken the note and read it. She smiled to herself and woke Aang up.

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with this note?"

"What note?" Katara waved the parchment in front of Aang's face. He gasped.

"Um, nothing. Where did you find that?"

"Aang, you were using it as a pillow."

"Oh."

"So?"

"I'm sorry Katara. The note is fake. I guess I was just a little jealous that so many of our friends were either already married or getting married."

"Oh. It's… fake?"

"I'm really sorry…"

"Can we make it real?" Aang smiled. He got down on one knee, and he held out a necklace he had planned to make for no special occasion.

"Katara of the Water Tribe, will you marry me?" Katara just grabbed Aang as tightly as she could and almost squeezed the life out of him.

"Yes!"

The necklace was the blue of the ocean. It had a water tribe sign on one sign, and Aang's name on the other, surrounded by clear crystals forming a heart around his name. "I love it," Katara said.

"I thought you might," Aang smiled.

Sadly, Aang could only spend one more day with Katara. He figured he'd either be dead or badly injured by the end of the day of Sozin's comet. He was starting to regret dragging Katara into his problems, or even letting her come with him. Aang was too deep in thought to notice Katara sneak up behind him and kiss him on his cheek. He jumped from his spot as Katara laughed at him. "Hey, sweetie," Aang said, obviously annoyed.

"Hey. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Go home!" Aang yelled. He covered his mouth as quickly as it came out.

"What?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, or even killed. This is my destiny, Katara."

"Oh. Okay. I will not go home, though. I'll hide out nearby. I'll be there for you." Aang smiled and he and Katara began to kiss. For a while, they didn't notice Zuko had snuck from behind the cave. Aang only noticed when Katara was dragged away, a cloth on her mouth.

"Wait! Zuko?" Aang said with an expression of confusion.

"I'll explain later," Zuko whispered. "Come on!" Zuko called louder. "You're coming with me to the jail."Zuko dragged Aang the same way he was dragging Katara.

The firebender threw the two into a small wooden jail cell together. In the corner was a small sink and a toilet. Seriously, he made it too easy for them to escape. Zuko looked around and then slid into the cell with them. "Look," he said, "Fire Lord Ozai knew you were here. He sent me out to arrest you and keep you locked in here until the comet has passed. There's just one problem... I want you to take my father down. I gave you the sink, and here's this toilet... Katara can use the water and you can use whatever you use for airbending. Now, the comet is coming tomorrow, so you'll need to watch out. They'll have guards patrolling for the arrival of the comet. Just watch your back. I've gotta go. Good luck!"

Zuko was right. Guards wandered the halls all day. Aang and Katara were busy planning an escape when a guard came in with two more people.

"Who are they?" Katara asked Aang.

"It looks like..."

Sokka and Suki.

**A Long Reunion**

Sokka and Suki got thrown into the same cell as Katara and Aang. They began to share their plans with one another on escaping. "So," Aang began, "I've figured out that the guards take a five minute break when they switch workers. There's a window right above our cell, but it's very small. It's about this far-" Aang spread his arms to the appropriate length- "apart. I'd say that we'll all be able to fit through smoothly."

"One problem... How do we get out to get to the window?" Sokka pointed to the sink and the toilet. "Oh."

"The next break time is at noon," Katara said, "and judging by the amount of light we're getting, I'd say that the time is eleven o'clock."Katara was right. The sun shone at just the right spot and the workers left. Katara and Aang worked together, using the water as a blade. The wooden door fell down allowing them to get out of the climbed to the top of the cell like it was a jungle gym while Suki hopped all the way up with her catlike agility. Aang and Katara kept watch until they were safely out and then used the water to push themselves up. Before Aang made his way out of the window, though, he gave a big stomp sending the wooden gates down on every cell. All of the poor locked up people escaped, and Aang finally felt like he was helping like a true Avatar would.

Aang, Katara, Suki, and Sokka ran to the nearest cave they could find. "So," Aang began, "when were you planning on telling us you were in the Fire Nation?"

"Um, sorry about that. You see, we decided to stop by to see you. When we couldn't find you, we went into town to look, and that's when we got arrested. We also brought you guys a gift, but the policemen confiscated it," Suki replied.

"No they didn't," Sokka replied. "I put it in my pocket." He pulled a photograph out of his pocket. "Here."Katara took one look and almost started to cry.

"Wow. I love it!" It was a picture of the whole fifth grade class. Iroh in the back, Toph and Haru in the second to last row holding up rocks, Suki, Yue, and Jet were each holding different things: Suki held the Kyoshi Warriors fan, Jet held a piece of straw (which was usually in his mouth), and Yue held a picture of the moon. In the front, Katara had her arms wrapped around Aang and Sokka. They both had their lips on her cheeks. Zuko and Azula were back to back with fire in their hands, and a few other kids sat with their legs crossed, holding their elements.

"Whoa. This is amazing!" Aang said. "Where did you find it?"

"We asked Iroh for a copy," Sokka replied. "He was happy to give us one."

There was a loud rustling in some bushes nearby, and a woman's voice crying, "There they are!"

"I don't see them," a sarcastic man said.

"They're in that cave," another man replied. Without any more hesitation, into the cave bounded Toph, Haru, Jet, Yue, Zuko, and Azula.

"Hey, Snoozles. Twinkletoes. Why are you people living in this boring ol' cave when you've been invited to stay at the Fire Nation mansion?" Toph said.

"We haven't been invited anywhere," Katara stood up.

"Sit down, Sugarqueen. This is no trick."

"She's right," Zuko explained. "Azula and I have picked out five rooms that are as far away from the fire lord as the sun is from Pluto."

"So, everyone get your stuff and let's head out!" Azula exclaimed.

It wasn't a very short walk to the mansion, but it gave lots of time for the friends to catch up. "So, Snoozles," Toph began, "why'd you leave with your girlfriend in the middle of the night?"

"We came to see Aang," Sokka replied. "Then we got... arrested."

"Great going, Snoozles!" Katara chuckled.

"You don't say it right, Sugarqueen," Toph replied.

When they got to the mansion, they all sat in the living area and played a wild game of truth or dare. "Truth or dare, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Dare," Aang replied.

"Hm. I dare you to... run down the hall, all the way to the fire lord's room, and knock on the door and run back."

"Doesn't that sound dangerous?"

"It is a dare. Dares are supposed to be somewhat dangerous."

"I agree with Twinkletoes for once," Toph said. "This is too dangerous." But Aang was already down the hall.

Before he knocked on the door, he made sure he had some cover. Somewhere to hide if the fire lord decided to come out. The ceiling had stray beams that he could hold onto. He gave the door a big, strong knock and Ozai opened the door almost immediately. Aang was on the ceiling when he saw the fire lord look around.

"Who's there?" he asked.

After a few seconds, Ozai shrugged his shoulders and went back into his room to await the arrival of the comet. Aang let out a long breath. "That was close," he said to himself. He went back to where his friends were.

About ten minutes later, Ozai went out to the courtyard and watched the comet go by. Zuko closed the blinds in the room so the fire lord wouldn't see them. Aang trudged outside, regretting bringing Katara which led to everyone else coming.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

"Not particularly," Ozai replied. Aang easily dodged his flaming barrel Ozai sent his way. He threw a wave of earth followed by a tsunami. Ozai was stunned. He shook it away and breathed out a flaming fireball.

"I didn't know Ozai had Bowser's power!" Katara said while peeking through the blinds.

Aang sent Ozai to the sky with a huge earth platform. He sent himself up to his level. Ozai wrapped Aang with fire bands, making it impossible to move without getting scorched. He pulled his hand into a ball and concentrated hard on Ozai's platform. The platform gave way, and Ozai fell to the ground, nearly dead.

Aang used his sweat to cut through the fiery bands. He safely sent his platform to the ground, landing next to the bloody Ozai. Suddenly his eyes filled with fear. He placed his thumb on Ozai's forehead, summoned Avatar Roku, and took away Ozai's bending. He then carried his heavy, lifeless body to the infirmary. Aang, too, was pretty beat up. Halfway to the door, he collapsed and Katara and Toph came out to get them.

"K-Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yes, Aang?" Katara replied.

"Make sure Ozai gets better." Aang then fell into a deep, dark sleep.

**The Infirmary**

Katara and a group of healers worked on Aang's body, which was worse than they had expected. Ozai, however, was feeling better with no more than three healing sessions. He was having a hard time coping without firebending, though."Will he be okay?" Sokka nervously asked as the healers discovered an open gash on Aang's leg.

"Just go, Sokka."

"But he's my best friend!"

"Well he's my fiance!"

Sokka didn't say another word. He turned on his heel and left the tent. Katara turned her attention back to working on Aang. "It looks like there are two points where blood is coming out."Katara searched Aang's body until she found a deep gash on Aang's head. "How did he get so scratched up?" Katara asked. "The battle wasn't very long."

"Did you not notice Aang crash on the ground? He fell on some very pointy rocks," Suki snickered.

"I'm being serious," Katara snapped.

"Sorry, Katara. Did he fall at all?"

"Yeah, come to think of it! He fell when he collapsed with Ozai in his hands."

"That must be how he got the scrapes, then."Katara wrapped Aang in healing water and covered his wounds with bandages. He fluttered his eyes, probably dreaming.

A few weeks later, Katara was sitting in the bed across from Aang, reading a water scroll while Aang shivered. Katara looked up and saw Aang sweating like a dog. She put down the scroll and walked over to his bedside.

"Aang?"

"Y-yeah, K-Katara?" Aang shivered.

"I think you might've caught the flu," Katara let out a really raspy cough.

"You think?"

"Actually, now I know."Aang rolled over and let out his medicine on the bed sheets.

He wiped his mouth and said, "I'm sorry, Katara."

"It's fine. I didn't care for those sheets, anyways. Here, I'll help you into another bed so I can clean this one up." Katara picked Aang up and moved him to the next bed over. She then folded the bed sheets carefully, making sure none of Aang's mess spilled on the floor.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Katara."

"You're welcome, Aang."

"And thank you for always being there for me."

"You're welcome. Now you should get some sleep."

Aang rolled over, but he didn't go to sleep. Katara knew that, so when Suki came in to bring more medicine for Aang, she decided to play a mean prank.

Suki came in and saw Aang 'asleep'. "How's he doing?" she asked quietly.

"Um, great. Super," Katara replied.

"What's up?"

"He's got some real...problems."

Katara heard Aang gasp quietly. "Problems like what?" Suki asked.

"Problems like... _Virginiophobia._"

Suki, now following the prank, said, "That's not good. How long does he have?"

"I'd say a month, tops."

"Until what?"

Aang was breathing heavily. "Until he has to either get married or die." Katara laughed loudly as Aang sat up and frowned.

"What was that for?"

"For letting Azula kiss you in fifth grade."

Aang began to protest, but then figured she was right.

**Second Story: The Perfectly Planned Wedding**

**By: Metalbender 247**


End file.
